


Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy…. Mine.

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For no real reason tbh.





	

Jac had never really noticed how soft and gentle Zosia was capable of being, although she couldn’t help but be impressed with how bitchy the girl could be, especially with Jasmine. Yes, she still had to handle having her sister around but Zosia’s snarky comments often helped. 

Zosia at home was no different, playfully bitchy and adorably sarcastic. Jac herself had softened around Zosia but she was still capable of being an ice-queen. She had taken to watching Zosia as they got dressed to go out that night. 

Zosia’s smirk was almost naughty and Jac found she was staring at Zosia’s skirt. 

“Sexy enough for you?”

Zosia’s voice was low and teasing, her movements nothing less than sexual. She had moved closer, looping her arms around Jac’s neck, leaning to kiss her teasingly, almost shivering at the feel of Jac’s hands slipping under her skirt. 

“Always… but we’ll have to be late….”

“Oh?”

Zosia’s smirk was clear and Jac growled softly.

“Shut up.”

She muttered, kissing Zosia even as she backed her up against the wall, unable to stop herself caressing Zosia’s skin as she traced her hands up under Zosia’s shirt, noting the lack of bra. Her smirk was clear as she began to undo the girl’s shirt, dipping her head to nip at Zosia’s collarbone, her hands heading south again. Her laugh echoing through Zosia’s skin as her hands found the girl bare under her skirt.

“You really are the most amazing tease Zosh…”

“And you love it.”

Jac smirked slightly, kissing Zosia again even as she moved to tease her clit slightly. 

“Well, I love you.”

Zosia had groaned softly into the kiss, arching easily to Jac’s touch, allowing her to take full control. It hadn’t taken Jac too long to completely break Zosia, her smile soft as Zosia clung to her, gasping for air as she came down. 

“Good girl… now find some underwear… and let’s go…”

Jac was smirking even as she smoothed the girl’s hair out of her eyes, combing her own back into place before kissing Zosia again. 

“I want to show off my sexy girl.”


End file.
